


Don't You Dare Look Outside Your Window (darling everythings on fire)

by Just_say_love



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Hurt Clarke, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Bellamy, bellamy feels bad, grounder law, more tags to come, no one likes pike, tortured clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_say_love/pseuds/Just_say_love
Summary: After Bellamy aids Pike in murdering an army sent to protect them, revenge is taken out on Clarke. Will they make things right in time to save their princess?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set as a mini au regarding what could have happened if grounder law was a little different. I don't own anything, and all mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy!

Clarke's POV

Clarke was staring out the window when they came for her. 

"Wanheda," Titus said, "You are now a prisoner of war, as commanded by Heda."

What?, Clarke thought. She has no idea what was going on. It had been a normal few days. She was truly enjoying being an ambassador for Skaikru. It was as if she'd finally found her place. 

"There's been a mistake," Clarke said calmly, "I didn't do anything."

Titus' voice was high and clear. "Skaikru has broken the alliance. In accordance with our laws, you are a prisoner until your people surrender."

Swiftly, the guards set to protect her door grabbed her by her arms, and roughly dragged her out of the room as questions exploded in her mind.

Octavia's POV

"Bellamy!" she yelled after her big brother. 

"What?" he snapped, "I acted in anger and people got hurt? Yes, you told me so. You're right and I'm wrong."

Octavia stared at him. "You don't know anything about grounder law, do you?"

"Why should I?" he replied in a sullen tone.

Octavia stood up. "You broke the alliance. You murdered people who came to protect you!"

Bellamy rose, now face to face with her. "Get to the point! You think I don't regret this? Well I do. I can't sleep at night. I HATE myself. And yet here we are."

Octavia could hardly look him in the eye. "The grounders live by Jus Drein Jus Daun. Blood must have blood. When a clan commits an act of war like this, they take the ambassador as a prisoner. Bellamy for every person you killed, Clarke will be tortured for another day. She'll suffer for two hundred and ninety nine days if she makes it that long. Most don't make it for a full week."

Bellamy fell back into his chair, eyes wide. His hands covered his face. 

"Clarke."

It was only a whisper, but Octavia heard it. she spun on her heels and left the room. She walked briskly down the hall to her own room. She slipped in through the door, and stared at Jasper, Sinclair, Raven, Abby, Harper, Miller, and Kane. "We need a plan." Clarke's POV Titus slammed Clarke onto the throne room floor at Lexa's feet. "She does not need to be gagged." Lexa's statement came off as a command, and Tutus quickly removed the ragged piece of cloth from Clarke's mouth, letting it hang around her neck. "Lexa, I..." Clarke started. "In accordance with our tradition," Lexa interrupted, "Clarke kum Skaikru, as your people have murdered two hundred and ninety nine warriors, you will suffer a day for all of them." Clarke's mind spun. That couldn't be right. They had negotiated a peace time. No, how could this happen? Lexa continued on, "Unless Skaikru hands over the one they call Pike, Clarke will die. Clear the room. It begins today." The ambassadors filed out until only Titus remained. Lexa glared at him, and eventually he too left the room. "Against the wall," she said coldly. Clarke moved slowly, waiting for a sign from Lexa that she had a plan to get out of this situation. Surely this had to all be an act for the other ambassadors. A way of exercising power. Lexa chained Clarke's hands above her head to two cuffs hanging from the ceiling. With her hands in that position, she could barely stand. "Lexa," Clarke asked, just starting to panic, "what is this?" Lexa stared at her cooly before pursing her lips. "This is war." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird spacing at the end of the last chapter... not sure what happened there. I know this chapter isn't the longest, but I have school too:/

Bellamy's POV

Bellamy didn't have much experience with guilt. Yesterday, he wouldn't have been able to describe the feeling. But now, as Octavia stormed out of his room, guilt was his only friend. The world was going dark around him, and everyone else, and it was all his fault. He couldn't stop it, couldn't reverse it. 

Sitting in his room, he tried to remember the faces of those he'd killed. Little sisters, big brothers, parents, children, friends. He couldn't stay with Pike. He'd turned Bellamy into a monster, and all he wanted was to hear Clarke tell him he wasn't. But he couldn't hear that. Because of Pike, he may never see her again. 

Clarke. The girl he loved. She must hate me, he thought. She tried so hard to never hurt their people, and yet here he was, murdering almost three hundred people, condemning another. He thought vividly of her curly blonde hair falling in waves down her back. And her smile, oh gosh she had a smile that was better than anything in this whole dark world. All he wanted was to see her again. 

Bellamy had made up his mind. He was going to find the camp traitors, and beg.

Octavia's POV

"That'll work!", Kane said, "but how could we convince Pike to come along?"

The plan was set, but Octavia was sure Pike suspected them as the camp traitors, so it'd be tough.

"Brute force would still work," Miller said, blatantly annoyed with the whole process.

"No!" Abby yelled, gripping her head in frustration, "Why can't you all just think with your heads? If Octavia is right they are torturing Clarke as we speak. There is no time to waste on anger!"

Kane walked over to Abby and helped her sit down on the bed. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Octavia waved her hand at the others who flattened themselves against the wall with the door as she reached for the handle. Bellamy's face stared at her, contorted with pain. 

"O!" he said as she started to slam the door. "Octavia I messed up. I'm so... I'm sorry. Listen, I know you're the camp traitor Pike keeps talking about. O we have to save Clarke. Please."

Octavia raised her eyebrows, but let him in, closing the door right after him. As the lock clicked back into place, she punched him square in the jaw. He fell back, and Miller caught him, shoving him roughly into a chair. Abby checked him for microphones or listening devices as Kane interrogated him.

"I got nothing, " said Abby.

Kane looked around at the group of people gathered there. They all nodded and Kane said, "Alright, heres the plan."

Clarke's POV

"Perseus kum Trikru has been avenged." Lexa's voice was coated in hatred. "That's enough for today."

She stormed out of the room, and everyone else filed our after her. Clarke was somewhat impressed. The grounders knew torture. They were inflicting maximum pain with minimum serious damage. She self assessed herself as she stood, now alone, in the throne room. Her wrists were rubbed raw from the cuffs. Thin, shallow cuts had been made down her arms, on her cheeks, her stomach, and her thighs. There was a pool of blood at her feet. 

Every inch of her body screamed in pain. She'd been standing all day, she'd stand for two hundred and ninety eight more days if she could make it that long. From the limited information she could gather, Pike had killed the army sent to protect Arkadia. Why he'd done so was beyond her.

She focused on steadying her breathing until finally she fell asleep, up against the cold stone wall. 

When she awoke, new sunlight was streaming in through the windows. Lexa had already begun her speech. 

"...and today, Blanca will be avenged. Jus Drein Jus Daun."

Lexa stood and lifted a pole that lay behind her throne. She strode across to the wall and to Clarke. Clarke desperately searched the eyes of this cold commander, but found nothing of the sweet and transparent girl she once knew. Lexa looked once at Clarke, then swung the pole forwards, cracking on her left knee cap. Clarke bit down her screams. She wouldn't give them that pleasure. She moved her knee a half an inch, but had to stop. It was broken. 

Every ambassador, and every family member of someone who was lost lined up to get their revenge. It was all somewhat similar. Some cut her. Others punched her. One man broke a rib, and another her nose. By the last person, she was already losing consciousness. The final woman was short with curly brown hair. She looked at Clarke, and then knocked her out with one harsh blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll continue if there are comments and whatnot. Please give me some good prompts too! I want to write what y'all want to read. Lots of love!<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to keep dragging this out. Sorry! I had a tournament today, so this isn't a long chapter, but hey, it's better than nothing.

Bellamy's POV

"I know it's the right move," Bellamy lied to Pike, "They have a religious festival. They can't kill anyone."

Pike pretended to contemplate his options, but Bellamy was sure he'd go for it.

"And you'll have my back?" Pike asked. 

Bellamy spoke clearly, thought his mind was spinning.

"Of course. And I'll bring back up too. I don't fully trust Abby, so we can bring Jackson can come for medical help."

Abby hadn't liked this plan, but even Kane agreed. She needed to stay here to lead the people. 

Pike looked up. "We leave in an hour. Bring Miller."

Bellamy let out a sigh of relief as he walked back to Octavia's room. 

Octavia's POV

Octavia let the smallest smile emerge on her face. Their plan was actually working. Abby, Harper, and Jasper would stay behind to handle any damage control with the rest of the people. Bellamy, Miller, and Jackson had already reported to Pike. As soon as they left, she and Kane would slip out the back of the gate once Raven turned off the electricity. She'd already said goodbye to Lincoln, who needed to stay behind and try to heal his people. 

"Octavia."

Kane's voice snapped her back to attention.

"It's time to go."

She barely even registered sneaking out the back. All she knew was that she was being torn in two. She had to save Clarke, but she desperately wanted to stay with Lincoln, where she felt safe. 

3 Days Later

 

Octavia was thoroughly annoyed with how slow Pike was. They didn't use to rover, to avoid suspicion, but they were only now nearing Polis. As she and Kane walked carefully behind them, it took every ounce of control not throttle Pike. He'd put Lincoln in jail, and he shot Indra. Because of that, Clarke may not even be alive by the time they got to her. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even see Polis staring down at her.

Bellamy's POV

Pike was a slow walker. Bellamy had to lie a little more, saying that the festival ended at sundown in an attempt to get him moving.

"Okay," Bellamy started, "Again, when we reach the tower, we go to the top floor, where people are worshiping, then, you can kill Lexa and earn the respect of her people." 

"Bellamy, I owe so much to you. Thank you." Pike's face was mingled with gratitude, and maybe... fear? 

It made Bellamy nervous. He tried to be an honest person, but he needed to save Clarke. She meant so much to him, and he couldn't bear the thought of her being in pain.   
After what seemed like hours, they reached the outskirts of Polis. Bellamy took a deep breath, and nodded to Miller, who grimaced and nodded back. Bellamy mouthed a countdown to him...

3...  
2...  
1...

At one, the two men flanking Pike grabbed his arms, twisting them up and cuffing them together. 

"What's going on?" Pike yelled, "I order you to unhand me."

"Sorry. No can do sir." At 'sir' Bellamy spat in Pike's face. Jackson grabbed Pike's gun, and pointed it at him. 

"Octavia! Kane!" he bellowed. 

Neatly, Octavia dropped from the trees, and Kane ran up from behind them. Octavia smiled before saying in a clear voice, 

"We come in peace. We bring you Pike kum Skaikru!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave some comments! It's how fanfic authors get paid! Lots of Love!!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a Bellarke reunion! YAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! This chapter is very angsty so... you've been warned. Enjoy!

Clarke's POV

Clarke hadn't eaten in five days. She was allowed only one cup of water per day. Being a doctor, she could tell many of her bones were broken. For certain, her knees, ankles, wrists, a few ribs, and there may be more that she couldn't tell yet. There were really no rules to this. She'd been poked with red-hot swords, someone else had turned her around and lashed her. Not to mention being hit with metal pipes, and punched by men who looked as though they could lift trees right out of the ground. Every inch of her body was covered in blood. At this point, she wasn't sure where the pain ended and her body began. 

At night, when she fell into fitful sleep, nightmares plagued her mind. She saw Bellamy killed in front of her. She watched her mother suffocate on the Ark. She heard the anguished screams of Monty, Jasper, and Harper from the depths of Mount Weather. 

As she stood, supported by her broken and raw wrists hanging from metal cuffs, she made a mistake. Her dry throat pulsed painfully, and Clarke let out a dry, harsh cough. Immediately, something in her chest shifted.

Her ribs. There may have been splinters. 

Clarke knew this was it. Her body couldn't take anymore. She went slack against the wall, and though there was no less torture for her in her dreams, she closed her eyes. 

In her half-conscious state, she could only register snippets of conversation and activity as she waited to die. Her dreams told a tale far better than the one she was living out. Octavia was there, escorting Pike, who was gagged and handcuffed. Dream-Octavia handed Pike over to Lexa, who had him sent to the dungeons where he would remain for two hundred and ninety nine days before his execution. If Clarke had the voice or spirit to laugh she would've. 

How humorous was it that she'd be released as she was dying. In a haze, she saw an angel approaching her. 

It looked like Bellamy.

For a fleeting second she hoped that he hadn't died as well, but she didn't have the energy to care. The angel looked at her with beautiful brown eyes before reaching up and stroking her cheek. 

Clarke couldn't stop the pain from escaping her lips as her eyes fluttered open. 

"Bellamy?" she asked. Soon enough she felt the darkness pulling at her again, and she fell back into troubled sleep. 

Bellamy's POV

Octavia had warned him to only look at Lexa whilst asking for permission to take Clarke home. 

"Your full attention must be on Heda," she'd said.

So Bellamy did just that. He stared straight ahead in a low bowing position as he said his piece. 

"As we have given Pike to you, we ask that we may take our ambassador back to Arkadia, and make sure that she is well. Kane will stay in her place."

At this, Kane stepped forward and bowed low next to Bellamy. Lexa turned her head and stared at the back wall. Bellamy was so tempted to follow her gaze, but he didn't. Lexa then turned back to the two men, and only nodded. With that, she stalked out of the throne room. Bellamy turned to ask where she was being kept, but then he saw her. 

Clarke.

Strong, beautiful Clarke was chained to the far wall. Her arms hung above her head, which nodded towards the floor. She was completely covered in bruises and blood. Bellamy ran the length of the room, stopping when he could reach out and stroke her bloody, bruised cheek. She gasped in pain, and Bellamy quickly withdrew his hand. 

"Bellamy?" Her voice was hoarse and faint. As if saying one word was too much for her, she drifted back to sleep.

"You'll be lucky to get her home alive."

Bellamy whirled around to see Titus smirking and waving a set of keys in front of his face. 

"Let her go. Now," Bellamy growled.

Titus shoved the key into the lock of the handcuffs, turned it, and yanked the chains away. As the cuffs released her wrists, Clarke fell onto Bellamy. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he picked her up easily. He'd braced himself for her weight, but she was feather-light. Bellamy sat down with her, stroking her matted hair. 

Bellamy looked at Titus, tears of anger filling his eyes. 

"When was the last time she ate?"

"She ate when she was free," Titus laughed.

Bellamy's mind spun. The girl he loved was malnourished and hurting, and it was all his fault. As he mentally berated himself, Clarke stirred in his arms. 

"Hey, you're fine. Don't worry, I've got you," Bellamy whispered. 

Clarke opened her eyes and saw Titus looking down at her. Her breathing quickened, and she tried to scramble away, but only managed to fall out of Bellamy's lap. She screamed in pain, and then her eyes closed, and she fell back into sleep. 

Titus and Miller brushed shoulders coming out and in to the room. Miller stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong? Can she walk?" he asked. 

Bellamy stared at him, "No you idiot. She can barely open her eyes."

Clarke gasped and rolled over, her head resting on Bellamy's pant leg. She coughed, and blood splattered the gray fabric. 

"We gotta get her to Jackson," Miller whispered.

Bellamy nodded, "Let's go."

He lifted Clarke into the air, nestling her against her chest, and followed Miller out of the throne room and away from the sickening pool of blood where Clarke had stood for five days.

Octavia's POV

Lincoln's cave was still and quiet. It was clean, and still smelled like him. At least with Abby in charge, Lincoln would no longer be in danger. As Jackson prepped medical supplies , Octavia stared at the radio, willing the light to blink and announce Bellamy's voice. 

"Do you think she'll be that bad?" Jackson asked, looking, for lack of a better term, afraid.

Octavia kept her gaze fixed on the radio.

"Imagine every way you could feel pain. Now Pike massacred that army five days ago, so multiply that pain by five. No food and minimal water."

Jackson moved faster, pulling supplies from his pack, and pouring moonshine over animal skins so Clarke could be put down there. As he was a whirlwind of activity, Octavia sat stone still, staring at the radio. Finally it lit up, and a voice came through on the other end. 

"Octavia? Are you there?" It was Miller. 

Octavia scrambled to click the talk button. 

"Miller! Do you have Clarke? Is she alive? Are you coming to the cave?" Octavia's eyes were wild as she waited for the reply. Jackson had come over to her, standing with a hand on her shoulder.

"Octavia, we'll be there in five minutes. Clarke's alive, but barely. Radio Abby. We'll need antibiotics." Miller's voice was shaky. "I'm not a doctor, but this doesn't look good."

"Hurry," Octavia said, "I'll get Abby."

She fiddled with the controls until she reached Arkadia's frequency. 

"Raven!" Octavia cried, "Raven, do you copy?"

"Yes I copy," Raven's staticy voice said, sounding annoyed, "Who is this?"

"Raven it's Octavia. You need to tell Abby and Lincoln to get a rover and come to Lincoln's cave now."

The radio was silent. For three minutes Octavia yelled at the radio. Tears flowed from her eyes, wondering what was going on. Finally the radio buzzed again.

"This is Raven. They're on their way."

Octavia sighed in relief, however it was short-lived. 

"Clarke!" Jackson's voice sliced through the air. 

Octavia whipped her head around to the cave's entrance. Miller was walking in, followed by Bellamy, who was carrying a hardly recognizable Clarke in his arms. He was breathing heavily. Jackson stepped over to Bellamy, who quickly shook him off. 

"I've got her," he said, voice hoarse.

"Put her here," Jackson said, gesturing to the sterilized animal fur. 

Bellamy knelt down and gently laid her small frame on the fur. Just then, her eyes flew open and she started to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! If you are liking this story, or even just elements of it, check out my other stories. I only have two others so far, but if you liked this one, you will most likely enjoy the others. Please comment if you want me to continue!!! Lots of love!!!<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one! Anyway hope you guys enjoy because it's getting harder and harder to update during the week lol!

Clarke's POV

The darkness was terrifying, binding, but the light brought bright and searing pain. There was no real peace except when she opened her eyes enough to see Bellamy. 

Some part of her mind knew they were no longer in the throne room, or even Polis for that matter. Her eyelids were still all but glued shut, too heavy to ever open. She knew for certain she was in Bellamy's arms, and she thought it was Miller beside him. 

After minutes, (or maybe hours?) of walking, she heard other voices. Octavia and maybe... Jackson! Her half-conscious mind filled with relief. Jackson would be able to help her. Maybe she could even make it through this. 

Suddenly, she felt a horrible burning pain dance across her back. Opening her eyes, she heard screaming echo through the rocky walls of a cave. 

She knew she needed to move, and get the pressure off of her back. Desperately Clarke tried to roll over, but she looked up and saw her friends holding her down. 

"My back..." she managed to whisper before, once again, succumbing to pure darkness.

Bellamy's POV

As soon as he laid her on the skin she'd started to scream. She arched her back, arms and legs halfheartedly flailing around at strange angles.

"Hold her down! She'll make her injuries worse!" Jackson shouted anxiously.

Bellamy placed his hands on her shoulders, and everyone else crowded around to stabilize her. 

Clarke's big eyes were wild, and full of tears.

"My back," she rasped before again closing her eyes and going still. 

Bellamy didn't wait for Jackson's permission. He gently lifted Clarke up and placed her on her stomach, taking care to set her head gently back on the skin. Jackson pushed past Miller and gasped at the sight of her. The back of Clarke's shirt was in shreds.Bellamy looked aghast at how he could have possibly missed it. Jackson lifted the remainders of the shirt, and they weren't even sure they were looking at skin. Peaks of blue and purple stained with jagged bright red welts broke the pale skin in too many places to count. Jackson looked up.

"I'm going to have to clean her up. That way I can assess her properly." 

Immediately, Octavia and Miller left the room, but Bellamy lingered. 

"Come on Bell," Octavia said, "Give Clarke some privacy." 

It hadn't even occurred to him that Jackson would need to undress her. He's thought he'd never leave her side, but if, no, when Clarke woke up, she wouldn't want him to have seen her. So he left.

The sun had set outside, and the air was cool and warm. Bellamy rested his back against a tree trunk, and slid down, sitting for the first time all day. He must've nodded off, because before he knew it, Octavia was shaking him awake. 

Octavia's POV

Octavia stepped out of the cave and just started to pace. Withing minutes, Bellamy and Miller had fallen asleep, but she couldn't. Why hadn't she just thought about it. 

Clarke, Bellamy, everyone was just trying to save their people. Clarke even fought to save Lincoln's people, and after she was betrayed by those she'd risked everything to save, she kept going. Fighting by Octavia's side to save her brother. 

Octavia paced faster, trying to out-walk her regret. Clarke could die, and she'd never been able to talk to her and actually make things right. 

Without her, neither Bellamy nor Octavia would be alive. Bellamy would've run from the dropship with Octavia in tow. Yeah, he had skills, and they might make it a few months, but without her calm thinking, they'd just be dead. That was all there was to it. 

She sat down, rubbing her face in her hands. There she sat. Drowning in her own regret until Jackson came outside, looking completely exhausted, and told them they could come back in. She woke Miller first, and then walked over to where Bellamy lie asleep, slumped up against a tree. 

"Come on big brother, time to go back in."

Clarke's POV

Clarke didn't want to scream anymore. She just wanted out of all of this. 

As if on cue, she felt herself slowly coming back to the world, details and voices becoming crisper and sharper. 

She could feel Jackson, cleaning her off, and though it took a tremendous amount of effort, she stayed still, understanding that if the dried blood and dirt wasn't removed they'd never be able to help her. 

An hour ago that would have been fine. But now, she wanted to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comment if there's elements you want in the story or if you want me to continue. Check out my other stories if you liked this one. Lots of Love! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke is endgame y'all!!!!! As usual, short chapter, but hey, it's better than nothing.

Octavia's POV

Even with the blood cleaned off, Octavia still wasn't sure it was really Clarke laying there. She had long gashes on her cheeks, and two black eyes. Her jaw was swollen and purple. The rest of her was mercifully covered by an orange medical blanket scavenged from Mount Weather. Octavia couldn't help but think that Clarke would not want it anywhere near her, but for now, it was keeping her warm, and that was all that mattered. 

By the speed Jackson employed whilst gathering various bottles and supplies, she could tell it wasn't good. 

"Jackson?" she asked cautiously.

"Call Abby. Get her on the radio," he said as he dropped a package of gauze at Clarke's feet.

As Octavia again began to fiddle with the controls, Jackson began putting some type of salve over the curs on Clarke's face. 

"Abby? Do you copy Abby?" Octavia spoke into the radio. 

There was no reply, so she began turning the knobs again until she finally heard her voice.

"Octavia. We're on our way. How bad is it?"

Jackson straightened himself and held out his hand for the radio.

"Abby, it's Jackson. How far are you?"

"I don't know," she replied, "Ten to fifteen minutes at least."

Jackson grimaced as he pushed the talk button again.

"Abby this isn't looking good."

Bellamy's POV

"Quit beating around the bush!" Bellamy yelled.

Jackson kept his finger pressed to the talk button.

"She has minor scrapes and bruises basically everywhere. Five ribs are broken, as well as her wrists, knees, jaw, nose, and left ankle. There is definitely a very severe concussion. Burns all over her abdomen. It looks like she was whipped across the back; deep welts and bruising. She's running a high fever, most likely from dehydration, and she's definitely malnourished. And she's been... she's been coughing up blood."

The room was silent until a strangled sob came from Clarke's throat. Bellamy fell to the ground next to her as Jackson, Abby, and Octavia rambled on about supplies and some sort of antibiotic.

"Clarke?" Bellamy asked, voice tender.

She tried to speak, but could only wheeze in return. 

"Don't try to talk," he said, "You're going to be fine. Your mom is gonna come and help you too!"

He was only feigning cheerfulness, but Clarke did smile weakly at the mention of her mother. 

"I... I don't want to... to die," she breathed.

Invisible daggers ripped through Bellamy's heart as he looked at the strong girl being so vulnerable and afraid, yet so brave at the same time. 

"You won't die," he said with certainty, "You're too darn stubborn."

"Bell, I heard what he said..."

She was interrupted by a fit of coughs. Bellamy gently rolled her to her side as blood exited her lungs.

"I won't make it," she finished as she was done coughing.

She gasped in pain as he laid her back down.

"Hey," he whispered, "You're here now. You're out of the woods."

Clarke's eyes filled with tears. He didn't get it. 

"Bellamy something punctured my lung. Feel my chest, it's rigid," she said in her slow, raspy voice.

Bellamy placed a hand on her rib cage, and sure enough, it felt swollen and hard. He looked at her pale face. She was right. She could die.

Clarke's POV

"Stay with me," she pleaded to Bellamy.

He smiled softly.

"I'll never leave your side again," he whispered.

Clarke's eyes grew heavy once again, and she drifted off to sleep.

~She was back in the throne room. It was a scene she knew all too well. The grounders had lined up with their various weapons, and the first person stepped forward, holding a small silver dagger. He smiled at her with a vengeful stare before slashing at her forearm. She bit down a cry, not wanting to give in. It went on like that for thirty or so more people. Each dream-ridden moment in the same vivid and painful detail. The last was Lexa. She held a long sword in her right hand. Without pausing to even look at the girl she had grown so close to, she plunged the sword in between Clarke's ribs. This time, she couldn't help but scream. She could no longer catch her breath, and she was sure to die here. AS she died, leaving the dream behind, she saw the face of Bellamy staring at her, eyes full of love and life. Looking at the face of someone she'd left, she could only cry, wishing for an escape.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you want me to continue writing this, or if you have prompts either for this story, or for a new one. Lots of Love!!!<3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're finishing it up!!!! Last chapter...

Bellamy's POV

Clarke's breathing was becoming more and more labored as she slept. Her face grew paler by the minute. As they waited for Abby and Lincoln, Octavia and Jackson frantically repacked, while Bellamy sat next to Clarke, and Miller stared out the cave's entrance, scanning for signs of the rover. Suddenly, Clarke's scream cut through the silence, and she began to cough violently.

"Get her on her side!" Jackson yelled, "She could choke!"

Bellamy lifted her up and laid her on her side, carefully supporting her head. She coughed up blood for at least ten seconds before she was able to catch her breath. Her body began to tremble with sobs, and Bellamy gingerly picked her up and held him close to her until she began to calm down. 

A mechanic whir filled the cave, announcing the arrival of the rover. Jackson and Octavia rushed outside, and Bellamy stood up with Clarke in his arms and began to follow suit. 

"Who's here?" asked the ghost of a girl in his arms.

Bellamy smiled softly at her. "It's your mom."

At this, a smile of a shadow crossed her face.

"I can... say... goodbye...to her,"she managed to say.

"Clarke," Bellamy started, "I will NOT let you die."

He waited for a response, but realized that she'd fallen asleep in his arms, so he slowed his pace to a walk for the rest of the way to the rover. 

Miller had gotten into the drivers seat with Octavia in the passenger seat. Bellamy carried her around to the back, where Jackson, Lincoln, and Abby had positioned themselves around a small cot. Bellamy placed her into Lincoln's arms and swung himself up, shutting the door behind him. 

Abby was already setting her daughters legs into splints. When she'd finished that, she moved up, doing the same for her wrists. As she began pulling out bottles of what Bellamy assumed were antibiotics, Lincoln stopped her. 

"I have a better idea. Octavia," he said, grabbing at the bars separating the two ends of the rover, "Give Miller directions to the river."

They rode in near silence. The only sounds where Clarke's groans at bumps in the road and her harsh, low breathing. Silent tears fell down Abby's face as she tried to turn Clarke onto her stomach. 

"I've got her," Bellamy said, turning her over.

At the sight of her mangled back, Abby drew in her breath. 

"This is going to need stitches."

As she ran her hand gently over one of the cuts, the rover rolled to a stop. Bellamy could hear the sound of a river babbling loudly next to them. 

Clarke's POV

The dull soreness in her throat had escalated to a screaming pain. 

"Water," she croaked.

Bellamy leaned over her and brushed her hair from her face. 

"Lincoln will bring some back," he said. 

Soon enough, Lincoln walked back to the rover, carrying a canteen in one hand and bright red seaweed in another. Bellamy took the canteen and lifted it to Clarke's dry lips.

"Only a sip," Abby commanded.

"I'm thirsty," Clarke protested.

Abby's face twisted. "I know, but you need something nutritious first. We can't upset your stomach more than it already is."

Lincoln had been quiet, but he piped up.

"That's where this comes in," he said, holding up the seaweed.

Abby raised her eyebrows.

"We have nutrition paste in Arkadia. That'll work fine."

Lincoln smiled softly.

"My people use this for all malnutrition and infection. It has incredible medicinal properties."

"Give it to me," Clarke said, her voice growing fainter with every word.

Again, Bellamy didn't wait for permission. He grabbed the seaweed from Lincoln's arms and brought it her. Clarke started to chew. It was bitter, but edible. She swallowed it, and closed her eyes.

"Clarke?!" Abby asked, suddenly scrambling to find a pulse. 

"Mom. I'm fine," she said, "Just tired."

Slowly, she fell back into the world of quiet. 

She was helping Lexa train the young nightbloods. She was sparring with a young boy named Perseus. He was good. Lexa had trained him well. They fought all over the earth; in rivers, on mountains, and under tree tops. He said it was all just practice, but they kept fighting. Whether it was hours, or minutes, or days she had no idea, but they kept fighting. They had reached a cliff, and after s few minutes of dodging, Perseus kicked her square in the chest, sending her backwards. She fell down, down, and down until she was swept up by something strong and familiar.

Bellamy's POV

The whole way back to the Ark, Clarke's breathing grew steadier. 

"Why isn't she waking up anymore?" Bellamy had asked.

"Her body is recovering," Abby told him. "Give her a few days before you start worrying. For now, all we can do is monitor. Someone needs to stay with her constantly..."

"I'll do it," he interrupted, cutting the weary-eyed woman off.

And he did. He pulled a chair up to her cot and stayed there. She just looked so vulnerable. Bulky braces stabilized both her legs and wrists. Her chest was wrapped in bandages to heal her stitched back. Fortunately, whatever the red seaweed was, it was working. Lincoln brewed it into a tea and every two hours or so he'd bring some to tip into Clarke's mouth. Her frame was starting to fill out, and she hadn't coughed any more blood since the rover.

Somehow, even though her face was cut and bruised, she still looked perfect. Her hair had been washed, and it lay around her head like a blonde halo. Bellamy was nervous that if her looked away for even a moment, his angel might just disappear.

His dreams were mostly peaceful. Memories of Clarke that ran through his head, and images of them happy together in the future. The third night, however, he saw Clarke fighting with someone. She was losing, out of breath and panting his name.

"STOP!!!" he screamed as the persin kicked her, sending her careening off a cliff. Her screams sent tremors down his spine and he woke up in a cold sweat. 

But she was still screaming.

"Bell...Bellamy!" she cried in her sleep.

He sat down next to her on the cot and she immediately moved closer to him.

"Clarke, wake up. I've got you. You're okay," he whispered. 

He repeated himself, stroking her hair. Her eyes fluttered open weakly. 

"I died. I was dead," Clarke said, shaking with tears.

"Shhhh. No," he whispered into her hair, "I wouldn't let you die."

She shuddered, and tried to raise a hand by her head, but was stopped by the bulky brace Raven had designed. 

Bellamy marveled at the girl, who was strong and vulnerable at the same time. He held her head in his lap, whispering how much he loved he loved her until his heart slowed to a normal pace. 

"Bell?" she asked.

"What?" he murmured.

"Do you really love me?"

He faltered, knowing he did, but not how to say it, not sure if she'd believe him after the pain he'd caused her.

"I do Clarke. I love you."

She smiled. 

"That's good, because I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over! I really hope you enjoyed this story! Please leave comments if you liked this, or if you want more stories like this. Also, check out my other stories! Lots of Love! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you want more, or with some prompts. Lots of love! <3


End file.
